Disc drive data storage mediums can have a large data capacity and can retain data without access to a power supply. For these reasons, data storage devices often use a disc drive to store the data necessary to start up (or “boot”) the device or resume from hibernation, since the data will not be lost when the device is depowered. However, disc drives may be slow to reach an operating state when a device is powered on or resumes from hibernation, resulting in a delay in productivity for a user. Therefore, systems and methods are needed to improve boot and resume from hibernate speeds in data storage devices.